Frozen Lava
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Takes place post-game for Last Story, post-movie for Frozen. When Elsa ends up in an unknown world full of heat and rock and completely unlike Arendelle, it takes more than violence against the new King of the Gurak, who has lost so much in the past to humans, to trust her. (No character tab for Zesha)


**Author note: I do not own Frozen or the Last Story. And I don't own Elsa or Zesha.**

**For those who don't know Frozen or the Last Story, I will tell you a bit about both Elsa and Zesha (and there will be spoilers mentioned in both short profiles, so sorry about that)**

**Elsa-** In Frozen, Elsa is the Queen of Arendelle. She has these amazing ice powers but tries to restrain them early on in the movies out of the fear of being feared by everyone. Eventually, though, she does learn not to hold back-and she can be a very strong individual. She cares very much for the people of Arendelle and for her family and friends...and she's just very elegant and cool and stuff. XD

**Zesha- **Zesha, in the Last Story, is one of the two right-hand men to Zangurak, who is the main antagonist of the game. Zesha battles the main character, Zael, twice-once with his brother Zepha and the other battle is just against Zesha himself, after the main heroes kill Zepha. Zesha battles them to take revenge, and does manage to kill one of the characters. We don't know what happened to him afterwards because the main hero you control (Zael) can either continue battling Zesha or go to the next stage, which is what most people do. So...I'm under the assumption that Zesha _did _survive battling against everyone else while Zael went to go find Calista. Zesha has a hatred towards humans and he is extremely close to his brother, Zepha. He also is very loyal to Zangurak as well, and, uh...that's kind of all we really saw of him in the game, so when I try to write him, I try to expand upon his character-why is he so close with his brother, what made him the person he was, that kind of thing.

**Why Elsa and Zesha? Well...both of them have insecurities, I think. Zesha would probably be insecure about being King of the Gurak (provided that he DID survive in the canon game and that he took up the role of King of the Gurak afterwards) because he's more of a soldier-like role, and Elsa has always been insecure about using her abilities. Also, their personalities are different-Elsa has the coolness, the elegance of ice, while Zesha has all the roughness and heat like a volcano. Hence the title of the fic. XD **

**Warning: Takes place post-movie for Frozen, post-game for the Last Story so there will be spoilers, some violence, and some swearing. Also, this is the first time I've written a fic using Elsa, so please no flames if I get something wrong...also, if Zesha feels a bit too OOC, sorry...**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope that you read, review and enjoy! Thanks! XD**

* * *

_**Frozen Lava**_

* * *

It was a stormy night at Arendelle. Thunder crashed, lightning flashed, and the wind howled like none other.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle could not sleep.

It wasn't like it was because of the storm, actually. She'd slept through worse storms than this. But tonight just didn't seem to be a night where she could sleep. Maybe it was because she was too worried over something. This nagging feeling had been getting to her lately, and even Anna and Kristoff had been getting concerned.

But nothing was wrong. At least, not here in Arendelle. There had been no other traitorous nobles lately, things had been going smoothly in terms of her relations towards the people of Arendelle and herself, as well as her relationship with her sister and others like Olaf. But then...why did Elsa get the sense that something was wrong?

Letting out a quiet sigh, she got out of bed, wrapped a bathrobe about herself to keep warm, as she was only wearing a nightgown, and lit a lantern. She figured a short walk would be alright-maybe it would tire her out enough so that she could get back to sleep. As she slowly closed the door behind her as she left her room, she held the lantern just high enough so she could see a bit ahead of her.

She had only walked a few steps when she thought she heard something. Whirling around, she turned to see-

-Nothing. There was nothing at all. It was nothing but her imagination trying to scare her.

Turning around, her eyes widened to see a glowing white circle on the ground a few paces away from her. Elsa was unsure what to make of this-was this a sign? A symbol? A trap? A pathway?

_A portal to another world?_

Elsa remembered reading fairytales when she was a young child (at least, when she could manage to control her powers so that she wouldn't freeze the books into blocks of ice by accident) about people ending up in some entirely alternate world, protecting themselves and getting back home, or even helping that unknown land in the process of their travels. Hesitantly, slowly, she approached the circle. The white circle appeared to be doing nothing but glowing its normal glow, like fireflies flitting about in the summer evening.

One misstep onto the circle itself was what caused it to glow brighter for a moment, temporarily blinding the Queen of Arendelle. Elsa shut her eyes, trying not to get blinded too much, but the effort didn't really help much. She couldn't see anything for a moment, but the suddenly warmer air around her made her wonder if she was outside.

Slowly opening her eyes, she immediately realized two things.

One thing was that she was outdoors.

The second was that she definitely wasn't in Arendelle anymore.

She was definitely at some sort of castle. She wasn't sure which one, obviously, but definitely not a courtyard at Arendelle Castle. She definitely noticed that things looked different around her-there was more rocks than plant life, and the whole building of the castle itself-it was like it was actually carved out of rock. Taking all the sight of rock formations and the warm air, she wondered if she was somewhere very warm.

_Like a volcano?_

...Well, it was possible to live near one, taking into consideration if you had that technology, but Arendelle was nowhere near a volcano as far as she knew.

So that meant she could actually be in another world.

But what of Anna and Kristoff? Or Olaf? And the rest of her people back in Arendelle? How was she going to get back to them? Was it even possible to communicate with them from where she was? Elsa doubted this, and began to worry. Surely Anna would be freaking out over her sudden disappearance from Arendelle for sure, and everyone else as well...

Before she could continue her train of thought, it was halted by a voice that snapped at her out of nowhere.

_"Who goes there?"_

Elsa let out a a surprised gasp, accidentally dropping the lantern. She didn't need one by now, though-her eyes had gotten adjusted to the darkness long enough to see the figure in front of her well enough. He wore some sort of armor, different than the knights back at Arendelle, but looked a bit more fanciful than the regular knight, suggesting that he was someone of higher standing-a noble, perhaps. Long, ash-blond hair trailed to his shoulders, framing his obviously masculine face. The red aura flickering about his tall form and the swords he held in both hands, however, obviously suggested one thing.

He wasn't about to show any mercy towards her at all.

Before Elsa could even respond, he had already started to rush towards her, ready to slash at her with the dual blades. The Queen of Arendelle managed to sidestep the attack, somehow, but nearly tripped in the process.

"Please, stop! I-"

"Silence." The other snapped, giving her the iciest glare she had ever seen. "You dare trespass in the Castle? That's treacherous enough..."

"Wait." Elsa tried to get him to stop trying to fight her as she sidestepped another attack. "I just stepped into some white circle and then I just ended up here! I don't even know what this place is, or what's going on...please, stop."

The other seemed to pause for just a moment, as if trying to analyze her.

But then he attacked her, anyway.

Elsa knew that persuasion was not going to make him back down. She had no choice. Summoning the ice to her, she made a sweeping gesture with one arm, causing spikes of ice to appear on the ground and head towards her attacker. The other's eyes widened in shock, and he rolled out of the way.

"An ice mage, aren't you...?" She heard him mutter, before he sent long, gold arrows flying at her. Elsa fired a few blasts at the arrows, rolling out of the way of some of the arrows.

Just as soon as she got up again, she saw that one of her ice blasts had missed one of the arrows the other had sent towards her...and instead hit him in the head, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Elsa froze. Memories of Anna being hit in the head flashed into her mind. The Queen of Arendelle, despite knowing that this man had attacked her, couldn't just leave him like this. She wasn't even sure how bad it could damage him-for Anna, it hadn't been that bad, but this man... Despite her fears telling her to run while she had the opportunity, the Queen of Arendelle rushed over to the man's side.

"A-are you okay?" She managed after a moment of silence, trying to see if he had sustained any wounds as she touched his hair with one hand. Withdrawing her hand, she realized that she had done some damage-her hand was stained with blood trickling from an open cut. The man didn't respond to her touch.

_Did I kill him?_

The very thought of accidentally murdering him sent a chill up her spine. How could she explain this if she did actually kill him? She was the only witness-no one would believe her side of the story...

That was when she heard a pained groan, and she saw him shakily try to get up. There was a moment of hesitation before he spoke.

"You're still...here...?" He coughed a bit, his eyes gazing straight into hers as he managed to get into a sitting position. Putting a hand to the side of his forehead, he saw the blood on his hand, trickling from the wound. "You had...every opportunity to kill me..."

Elsa shook her head. "I don't want to kill you. I'm not an assasin, or anything like that. I just...I'm sorry." She hung her head for a moment, averting her gaze from the other.

The other was silently, getting himself to a standing position before offering a hand to her.

"I should apologize, human," He spoke quietly. There wasn't that amount of loathing that Elsa saw in his eyes anymore-it was confusion, frustration and defeat. "I took on the assumption that you were an assasin sent to kill me."

The Queen of Arendelle paused, before speaking. "My name is Queen Elsa, of Arendelle. And...why would there be assassins to kill you? Do-" She hesitated again, before finishing. "Does your kind and humans...do they not get along?"

The other shook his head, taking a step forwards, but he nearly stumbled, holding his head with one hand. Elsa managed to somehow keep him standing as she let him lean on her-the blow to the head must have really disoriented this man. "We Gurak and humans have not gotten along for the longest of times. A peace treaty was formed only months ago. But of course, some are not happy about that..."

She winced at this. "I-I see..." She tried to help him stand properly with all her strength, but she knew that they couldn't just stand there. She had to get him to a hospital wing or to a healer, quickly. "Is there a hospital wing...?"

The other nodded shakily, turning his head to the left. "Y-yes...this way..."

* * *

The two eventually got to the hospital wing after what felt like an hour. Elsa had to literally half-drag, half-carry the Gurak (who she soon found out was the King of the Gurak, of all people) to the hospital wing because her injured companion was that disoriented from being hit in the head with her ice spell earlier. Elsa was a bit relieved when they finally got there-this meant that she didn't have to drag him around anymore (which was getting a bit tiring by now) and that she could also get him some help.

"Do you want me to go find a nurse for you-"

_"No."_ The other flatly answered as he got into a nearby empty hospital bed, cutting her off.

She gave him a look. "What? Why?"

"I can fix myself, Queen Elsa." The King of the Gurak answered bluntly. "I'm not that weak..." He then winced in pain, holding his head with both hands. "Damn it..."

Elsa ignored the cursing, standing up and turning to where she saw a few shelves filled with medical-related things. "I'm getting bandages, at least, and I'll patch you up. We can't let you keep bleeding like that, Your Highness..."

"Zesha."

She turned towards him quietly. "Sorry?"

"My name, Queen Elsa." The other told her quietly. "My name is Zesha."

Elsa nodded quietly. "Thank you, Lord Zesha." She walked down the long hall, before reaching a few shelves. After grabbing the bandages and a towel (to wipe the blood with), she quickly went back over to him, sitting on the side of the bed as she unrolled the bandages. As she tried her best to wrap them about his head wound, the Gurak King paused, before speaking again.

"Why?"

"Hm?" Elsa looked away from her bandaging work to make eye contact with him.

Zesha seemed hesitant, before speaking again. "Why are you helping me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"...Because many of you humans that I have seen are...hostile towards us Gurak, still..." He gritted his teeth a bit. "They killed many of my own people, my brother, Zepha, and the first and greatest King of the Gurak...Lord Zangurak..." He looked downwards. "I was forced to take up the crown as there was no one in line to take Lord Zangurak's place..."

Her eyes widened at this. _They killed his brother?_

Arendelle had never been involved in a war. They had never had to go recruit soldiers to replace the dead ones or lose villages and people to enemies. But here, things were very different, as Elsa realized. In this place, things were not as peaceful as they were in Arendelle. They couldn't go back to being peaceful so easily-Zesha's earlier hostility towards her out of assumption that she was an assassin proved that. It was no wonder that Zesha had such a distrust towards humans-they had killed his own family, his people, their first king...

She went silent, unsure of what to say for a moment. But then, taking a deep breath, she finally said something.

"I know I have barely any idea of how this world is so different from back where I came from. I've never been in that kind of situation. But, if there is any reason why I'm helping you, it's because I'm concerned for you. Not all humans go and kill your kind. They're not all like that."

Zesha seemed to give some sort of surprised look on his face at the statement. At least, that was what Elsa interpreted it as. It was a bit hard to read Zesha-talking to him seemed to feel like talking to a picture on the wall. Was this how Anna felt during the time Elsa kept herself isolated from her? The Queen of Arendelle was sure she was feeling something similar.

Zesha didn't go any further on that topic. Instead, he lay back on the bed, pulling the covers over himself as he looked up at Elsa. He looked a bit uncomfortable at the fact that he was stuck in this part of the Castle for the evening because someone he just met shot him in the head with an ice spell, and now that same someone was taking care of him. However, he looked like he was getting used to her being around already, which was good.

"Queen Elsa...?"

She blinked out of her thoughts to look down at the Gurak King. "Yes?"

Zesha seemed to hesitate, averting his gaze from her temporarily before making eye contact with her. Elsa suddenly realized how tired he must be, tired from roaming about the Castle at night, tired from battling and getting hurt. He looked sick, sick of all the pain of losing his family, a person he looked up to, and many of his own kind. He didn't seem like a man fit to play the role of a King for that moment. But in his eyes sparked something different. In his eyes was some sort of hope, that maybe not all humans were bad as he thought they were, that there was actually some sort of hope for real peace.

"Thank you."

Elsa thought she saw a faint smile on his face, but it was hard to tell as he almost immediately fell asleep afterwards. He looked far more peaceful, now, from when she first encountered him. Hopefully he would sleep well...

Elsa knew, though, that she probably couldn't sleep well. She probably wouldn't sleep well, knowing that she was stuck in this new world and would have to adjust enough to get used to things, and for whoever else in this world besides Zesha existed in this world to get used to her presence. She just hoped that things could not get any worse from here, only better...

She fell asleep, sitting in a chair by Zesha's bedside, listening to nothing but silence outside the window.


End file.
